Shadowman
Not to be confused with his non-canon appearance in The Lost Chapters or his appearance in New World Order "I told you, Sebastian. You don't understand...I may be '''blind'...but that doesn't mean I can't see,"'' -- Shadowman's last words, before his final battle with Sebastian, his brother Dylan Christopher Hastings, referred to by his nickname Shadowman,' '''is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios ''and the protagonist of ''Chronicles Season 2: 'Shadowman', Chronicles Season 4: 'Shadowman 2: The Columbus', Chronicles Season 5: 'Shadowman 3: The Path' ''and ''Chronicles Season 8: 'Shadowman 4: The Final Walk'. 'Born blind, Shadowman was raised in an orphanage for disabled children; he earned his name as he 'saw nothing but shadows'. After the outbreak, Shadowman lost all of his adopted brothers and sisters to Francis and his Hopeville Army and swore revenge. He participated - alongside the Clarkson Survivors - in the battle of Hopeville, and left the city to track his reanimated friends. After a long journey across the ruins of the US, Shadowman tracked down his old friend Edwards and played a vital role in the First NGR-Frontiersmen War. After the NGR's victory over the Frontiersmen, Shadowman spent two years as leader of Adams Air Force Base while Edwards recovered from his injuries sustained in the Battle of Archangel. He served as the leader of Blessing's Ridge until the defeat of the Government, at which point he was self-banished from Veteran Ranch due to the actions he committed during the war. Returning to Port Collier, he discovered he had family in the world and headed south to Mexico to track them down. During the journey, he contracted a painful degenerative lung condition and began coughing up blood, leaving him with mere weeks to live. Upon discovering his brother sat at the head of a massive slave empire, Shadowman co-led a successful rebellion to bring his brother down. He fought a final battle against his brother on the very cliff that their parents had committed suicide from, and, despite winning the fight, had strained his condition too long and too severely, dying peacefully as the sun rose on a new day. Despite the fact he was blind, Shadowman was one of the greatest swordsmen in the apocalypse, using a form of echolocation to track his surroundings. Overview A dark, toughened loner who struggles to integrate himself into groups, Shadowman grew up almost alone in the Port Collier Orphanage, his only comfort being his fellow disabled orphans. After being rendered blind just hours after he was born, Shadowman learned how to navigate with a form of echolocation: clicking his tongue and creating a mental image of his surroundings in his mind; his echolocation is so sensitive he can 'see' through walls, around corners, behind, below and above him; in addition, the mere act of killing an enemy, living or dead, creates enough noise for him to locate and analyse the next target. Personality Shadowman is a secretive and somewhat sensitive man who has a deep and emotional love for those he cares about. He appears to want to get close to people but almost always gives in to his natural wandering nature. After the Kickoff and the murder of his fellow orphans at the hands of the Hopeville Army, Shadowman became much darker and harder, more than willing to kill in order to achieve his goals. He showed no mercy to any Hopeville scouts he came across. When Shadowman finally finds Jester and kills him, he becomes a far more emotionally stable person struggling to find himself. He decided to join the crew of ''The Columbus'''' to distract himself, only to discover his leadership skills, determination and bravery had only become stronger. In the end, unsure as to how long he had left, Shadowman did everything to protect the slaves and made sure that got to safety and hopefully build a better life for themselves, making all the suffering the slaves had gone through worth something in the end. Pre-Apocalypse Born Dylan Christopher Hastings in the late nineties in the city of Port Collier, it is unknown whether Shadowman was born blind or became blind shortly after he was born. When he was a child, his parents, his brother, Sebastian, and himself took a holiday to Mexico, where his parents committed suicide by jumping from a cliff. The two brothers were adopted, but their adopted parents couldn't accommodate Dylan's blindness and Dylan was placed in the Port Collier Orphanage for Disabled Children. He grew up alongside his fellow orphans, including Tonks, Peggy and Jester; he earned the nickname 'Shadowman' as he could see 'nothing but shadows'. He learned to navigate using a form of human echolocation, clicking his tongue and listening to noises to create a mental image of his surroundings; this echolocation eventually became so sensitive that he could "see" through walls, around corners, above, below and behind him, effectively giving him 360-degree vision. For entertainment, he mentions he joined the local fencing club, proving his disability set no limits for him. He often tricked new people he met into thinking he could see like everyone else before showing that he was blind. He also enjoyed reading, able to trace books that were not written in brail with his fingers; he mentions reading ''1984, To Kill a Mockingbird and several cookbooks. Shadowman mentions that he had come across Francis and his cronies on the street, although the nature of that encounter is unknown. Post-Apocalypse At the onset of the outbreak, Shadowman, alongside his fellow orphans, barricaded the orphanage and started searching the streets. They were found by Francis and his Hopeville Army - thanks to 'Breathless' - and Shadowman was left the sole survivor of the attack. He was taken to Hopeville, but he escaped, coming out with a sword in the process. He spent the next half a year searching the streets of Port Collier for his reanimated friends and looking for a way to get back into Hopeville to take his revenge. He knew he could get back in the way he got out - through a sewer tunnel beneath a manhole on Boston Street - but lacked the numbers to do so. Season 1 'Around All Corners' Shadowman is first seen physically watching the group as they enter the city of Port Collier and are confronted by Francis and his Hopeville Army. Before Francis and his goons attack the group, Shadowman jumps into the fight using his gas and flash grenades to give them cover. Later, when Edwards and Aaron set out looking for a boat, Shadowman saves them from a cluster of walkers in an alleyway. He takes them to his underground lair in the sewers, revealing he is blind and can help them with Francis. They then take him back to their temporary home at the manor. Now back at the manor, Shadowman learns of the group's journey to acquire a boat and eventually tells them about his need for revenge against Francis and his closest cronies. He informs them of the Boston sewer tunnel into Hopeville and guides the group to the community. When the group breaks into Hopeville and into the command centre at the school, Shadowman volunteers to go get the fuel alongside Alex. After reaching the fuel sheds, Shadowman brutally kills the four guards despite Alex's protests; at gunpoint, Shadowman reveals that the four people he just killed were involved in the attack on the orphanage and killed several of his friends. Alex accepts this and states that Shadowman is, despite his flaws, a good man. As the group make their way out of Hopeville, they are confronted by Francis. At that minute, an explosion destroys the Hopeville wall, allowing all of the walkers in the city to destroy the community. In the chaos, Shadowman confronts Francis and nearly defeats him solo before Francis gains the upper hand. Edwards saves his life, solidifying their friendship. With Francis defeated, the group leaves the community through the sewers; Shadowman, however, refuses to go with them, heading back into the community to find his reanimated friends in the horde. Chronicles Season 2: 'Shadowman' 'Sword and Stone' Shadowman heads back into the Hopeville community to find his reanimated friends and kill Francis for good. However, as he returns to the place where Francis was last seen, he is instead confronted by Randall. Although their battle is close, Shadowman wins. He flees from Hopeville and finds Peggy, killing him with a tear in his eyes. Shadowman escapes from the burning, walker flooded husk of Hopeville; he finds his way to the overrun ruins of the orphanage and searches his carer's office; he discovers an audio tape from his birth father and discovers his full name is 'Dylan Christoper Hastings'. He leaves his past behind and vowes to find his last two reanimated friends: Tonks and Jester. Five years later, Shadowman is on the road, tracking the Port Collier Horde which left the city long ago, heading east. Shadowman comes off a dusty track and onto a long stretch of tarmac named 'Highway 885'. Below the sign is a crudely drawn warning: 'Only the lost and damned walk the Long 885'. After walking along the highway, Shadowman stops in a gutted-out fuel stop; after searching it briefly, he comes across a small stache of food, water and ammo. As he prepares to take them, a gun gets placed against his head. He is told to not turn around; he easily defeats his new opponent and discovers it is a woman. She fights back, impressing him. They agree to a draw. She tells him her name is Natasha. Outside, the rest of her group has their guns aimed at the fuel stop, ordering him to come out. He does so willingly, encountering a group of haggard survivors. He gives them some of his food and water and asks them if they can do a scouting trip to the nearby Port Collier Horde so he can find Tonks and Jester. The group refuse, but will do so for a favour: he uses his skills to help them against their opponents, the Farson Tribe, and they will help him with his mission. Shadowman agrees. Shadowman is led to Grey Star Apartments, a major base for the Farson Tribe. Convinced the Farson Tribe were still only small, Shadowman searches the corridors and uses the shadows to defeat the Farson Tribals he comes across. He learns of the Tribe's leader's name: Arthur Redguard. 'A Path Too Long' 'Shadow Down Deep' Shadowman wakes up in a hospital bed with his ears still ringing. He stands up and almost instantly falls onto his knees, disorientated. Kieron enters the room and helps him up. He informs Natasha did not come back. Shadowman cries. Later in the day, Shadowman meets with Albert. He tells him their deal is still on, but Shadowman is now helping the Stragglers for personal reasons. Albert holds out his hand and remarks that he understands. He welcomes Shadowman into the group and informs him that they're going to attack the Quarry as one last ditch attempt to defeat the Farson Tribe. A day later, the Stragglers all stand outside their camp, arming themselves. Shadowman takes a podium and informs the Stragglers that the war with the Tribe ends today. Chronicles Season 4: 'Shadowman 2: The Columbus' Chronicles Season 5: 'Shadowman 3: The Path' Season 15 'Land of Shadows' Whilst AJ is in a Frontiersmen cell waiting to be executed, a dark man in the next cell asks him what he's going to do; AJ says he doesn't know. The dark man wishes him luck and asks his name. AJ replies with his full name - Alex Junior - and says he misses Edwards. The dark man goes silent. After Katrina is executed, AJ is put on the block and another executioner is forced to kill him. However, before the axe comes down, the executioner launches into a wild attack on the surrounding Frontiersmen. He is revealed to be Shadowman and rescues AJ, breaking him out of Prescott. Chronicles Season 8: 'Shadowman 4: The Final Walk' 'Blood on Blood' Shadowman finally ends the fight by slicing Zach's head in half. Having cleaned his blade, he helps Ellena and Joyce onto their horse, ordering them to find the rest of the slaves and escape with Andrew. He gives them a final gift: his sword. He asks that Ellena give it to her unborn child and teach them how to use it, so he possesses some kind of legacy. Ellena accepts and Shadowman makes his way on a bike. On the road to the cliff, he hears the voices of many of his friends, those he credits with having given him a reason to live. He whispers his love for them before finally arriving at the cliff. Shadowman dismisses Sebastian's ramblings about rebuilding the world, reaffirming his belief in the Commonwealth. He declares he is more than willing to kill his brother if it means the slaves make their escape. They draw swords and begin their fight. After several minutes, Shadowman proves the victor and stabs Sebastian in the gut. He watches in horror as his brother shoots himself in the head, not willing to give Shadowman the satisfaction. Exhausted and close to death, he grabs the flare from Sebastian's corpse. Shadowman fires the flare, signalling Andrew's fleet to move into the bay and effectively saving the lives of the rescued slaves. Shadowman drops the flaregun and erupts in a major coughing fit, bringing him to his knees. He coughs up a ball of blood, finally collapsing onto his back. He clears his lungs and accepts his end. As he feels the warmth of the sun on his skin, Shadowman turns his head and smiles at the sunrise. After taking three more breaths, he breathes his last and falls silent. In what appears to be decades later, a young man in a black hat and cowboy boots approaches the overgrown cliff towards Shadowman's grave. He removes a small bottle of scotch from his satchel and pours half the bottle on the grave. The young man toasts the grave before finishing off the bottle. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tarot card - the Old Friend - and drops it on the grave. The young man tips his hat to the grave before retreating. He mounts his horse and stares at the tombstone for a few moments, before departing. The young man is revealed to have cataracts as he rides away. Death Killed by: * Himself (indirectly caused) * Sebastian Hastings (indirectly caused) * Degenerative lung condition (caused, alive) * Andrew (before reanimation) Over the course of the war with the Government, Shadowman develops a cough. During his travels through Mexico, Shadowman's cough slowly becomes worse, to the point he starts coughing up blood. He is diagnosed with a degenerative lung disease which is slowly filling his lungs with blood. He also begins losing weight dramatically and dark bags form under his eyes due to coughing so much. Later, Shadowman is forced to face his slaver brother on the very cliffside where their parents jumped to their deaths. Although he wins the fight, he has strained himself to the limit and, as the sun emerges from the clouds, breaths his last. It is later revealed by Andrew that he found Shadowman's body and buried him. Killed Victims * Mr Grayton (zombified) * Hopeville Guard * Scout 1 * Scout 2 * Scout 3 * Hopeville Lieutenant * Tonks (zombified, out of mercy) * Molly (caused) * Natasha (indirectly caused) * Arthur Redguard (alive) * Jester (zombified) * Strange Trader (zombified) * Mandy * Jones (caused) * Jeremy (alive) * Ace (caused) * Arena Commandant * Mighty Man * 'Warrior Bitch' * Jake (indirectly caused) * 'Breathless' (caused) * Leland * Frontiersmen Executioner * Rictor's lieutenant * Becky Stanton (indirectly caused) * Amjori Chief * Alexis (caused) * Archbishop Joseph (indirectly caused) * Mickey * The Kid * Markus (caused) * Logan * Ethan * Bruce (caused) * Zach * Sebastian Hastings (caused) * Numerous unnamed members of the Hopeville Army * Several residents of the Port Collier Orphanage (zombified, out of mercy) * Several unnamed residents of the Ace of Clubs (direct, caused, zombified) * Several unnamed soldiers of the Arena * Numerous counts of unnamed members of the Frontiersmen (direct, caused, zombified) * Several unnamed members of the Wolves * Several unnamed members of the Site 65 Militia (direct, caused) * Numerous unnamed members of the True Teller Clan * Several unnamed members of the New Buckingham Corps. (caused, alongside AJ) * 344 unnamed members of the Government (caused, accidental) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Sebastian Hastings As children, Shadowman and Sebastian had a typical brother relationship. Archie / Jester "I'm sorry, Jester. I'm sorry this happened to you. Bye, buddy," Jester was Shadowman's childhood best friend. Unlike Shadowman, who was born blind, Jester - real name Archie - was born deaf, yet could speak and lip-read perfectly comprehensible English simply by reading lips. Although not much else is known about their friendship, Shadowman clearly considered Jester as a brother, killing his reanimated friend with grief deeply set in his heart. Tonks Peggy Natasha "I...see...you..." '' '-- Natasha's last words as Shadowman cradles her dying body Harry Edwards "I trust a lot of people, but you're the only one I trust to run this place...Drew's only here so he can fight the Frontiersmen; Kyle's a good man, but he's no leader; Gideon doesn't want to, although he could. So that leaves just you...I'm only asking you to consider it," '' '- Edwards asks Shadowman to become AAFB's leader after the Battle of Archangel in case of his death''' Edwards and Shadowman's friendship had a good start, with Edwards grateful for Shadowman saving his and Aaron's life in Port Collier. Due to Shadowman's actions in helping the group, he invites him to accompany them on the boat to somewhere safe. Kieron Smith "You're the only reason I'm even allowing that guy behind these walls," Shadowman and Kieron had an initially unfriendly relationship but eventually became good friends. Kieron found himself impressed at Shadowman's skills with a sword, and even more so when he revealed he was blind. Ellena As Shadowman prepares to take his last ride to confront his brother, he unsheathes his sword and gives it to Ellena, asking her to one day give it to her unborn child, so that he will have a legacy to leave behind. Trivia * Shadowman acquired his nickname as, according to his fellow orphans, he "could see nothing but shadows". * He rarely uses his true name, Dylan, preferring to use his alias Shadowman. ** The only time he uses his real name is the first half of Chronicles Season 4: 'Shadowman 2: The Columbus'. * Shadowman is the favourite character of the EDStudios writing team according to a staff survey. * Despite his blindness, Shadowman has proven to be talented with the guitar. * He is the first character in the series to be blind, followed by Joseph - and his Lost Chapters counterpart - and the Lonesome Drifter. ** Shadowman is unsure if he was born blind or became blind shortly after he was born. ** It has been hinted that the Lonesome Drifter may be related to Shadowman, whether directly or indirectly. * Shadowman uses a form of human echolocation to navigate. He does this by clicking his tongue, sheathing and unsheathing his sword, and killing his foes. His hearing is so sensitive he can pick up the sound of a blade moving through the air and, when it is especially quiet, even human heartbeats. ** Because of the sensitivity of his echolocation, his senses can easily be overloaded by nearby loud noises. As a result, he tries to make his kills and movements as silent as possible. *** This is also the primary reason he prefers not to use guns, instead of the assumption that his blindness makes it impossible for him to use one. On the contrary, he has, on several occasions, shown to be skilled with firearms. * He is the first character in the series to demonstrate using walker guts as camouflage. * During the bike-ride to confront his brother, Shadowman has several voice-only callbacks to several scenes in previous seasons and episodes, each exposing a different part of his developing personality throughout his appearances: ** His last encounter with Edwards and the Clarkson Survivors in Hopeville, when he refused to go with them on the boat, telling them he had something to take care of first. ** The death of Natasha and her last words - "I see you" - which brought an end to the first woman he loved. ** Leaving the Stragglers due to his new lack of purpose. ** Protecting the Samson family from Ace and his club, as well as going by his real name for a while. ** Leaving ''The Columbus'' to seek out an old friend. ** Edwards introducing Shadowman to the rest of the group. ** Sophie telling him she loved him during the war with the Fear. * Shadowman is one of four protagonists in the series to die, the others being Edwards from the original series, Shane from Signing Off and Mark Watson from The Storytellers. * He is the second character to die from a disease of the lungs, the second being Reno in the Extended Universe. ** It was theorized by MacArthur that Shadowman contracted his disease from the walker guts he often covers himself with to camouflage himself from the dead. * Shadowman describes what he "sees" as "a world on fire". * Although it is never shown nor directly referenced on-panel, EDStudios confirmed that Shadowman was prevented from reanimating by Andrew, who found his body with just minutes to spare. Category:Season 1 Category:Port Collier Category:Long 885 Category:The Stragglers Category:The Columbus Category:The Arena Category:Blackcoats Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:The Capital Category:Veteran Circle Category:Characters Category:Disabled Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Sick Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chronicles Category:Mexico Category:Slave Rebellion Category:The Clarkson Survivors